La boda de James Sirius Potter
by Lil-Gil
Summary: James se casa y es difícil de asimilar...


HOLA! este es mi primer escrito sobre Harry Potter, espero que les guste! Por supuesto no soy Rowling, así que no me pertenecen, los tomé prestados!

Disfrútenlo y espero comentarios de todo tipo ;)

**La boda de James Sirius Potter**

Podía mirar hacia fuera a través de la ventana, sin embargo, no miraría nada más que una lona pulcra que habían instalado en el jardín. Estaba nervioso... Hacía mucho tiempo que no se encontraba tan aterrado e impaciente a la vez, quizás la última vez fue cuando nació James...

La puerta se abrió, sin embargo, no importó, no se sintió amenazado, conocía el olor a la perfección, flores... Las delicadas manos de su esposa se posaron sobre sus hombros, masajeándolos con lentitud. Ella apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza y suspiró.

El sonido le perturbó, pues era un gemido lastimero. Harry se giró rápidamente y abrazó la cintura de Ginny. Ella estaba haciendo esfuerzos gigantescos por no llorar, y él la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho. Ya estaba llorando.

-Tranquila... todo va a salir bien- le dijo con esa voz profunda y tranquilizadora que ella amaba.

-Lo sé, pero, no puedo... yo no pue...- él la besó. Con fuerza, amor y desesperación. La necesitaba, él también se sentía desdichado y feliz a la vez. Tan contradictorio.

_Al menos se tenían el uno al otro,_ pensaron cuando por falta de aire se separaron y miraron dentro de los ojos del otro. La puerta se abrió de nuevo, entrando por ella un elegante joven de cabello alborotado y ojos verdes.

-Ya casi comienza - les dijo a sus padres. Ginny se asustó y soltó un chillido, Albus enarcó una ceja, ¿que le pasaba a su madre? Pero Harry sí la entendía: ninguno de los dos había visto a James.

-¿Tu hermano?- le preguntó Harry con voz autoritaria.

-Está cagado- respondió Albus. Ginny no le envió la usual mirada reprobatoria, por fin entendió lo que pasaba... ¡Interesante! Su madre estaba celosa. Y tal vez también su padre.

-¿En dónde?- repitió Harry.

-En el cuarto de Fred, con Fred y Ted.

-¿Quieres ir a buscarlo?- le dijo a su esposa.

-¡Claro que quiero ir! Potter, ¿qué clase de madre desnaturalizada crees que soy?- ahí estaba de nuevo su dulce esposa, a Harry no le importaba consolarla, pero la Ginny quien lo enamoró fue la fuerte, segura de sí misma y un poco enojona. Sonrió complacido y la tomó de la mano. Ella deseaba llegar rápido, necesitaba ver a su bebé, no obstante, Harry mantenía un paso tranquilo. ¿Para qué apresurarse? ¡James no iba a darse a la fuga!

Frente a la puerta de la habitación de Fred (George y Angelina se habían quedado viviendo en la Madriguera), estaban los dos mejores amigos de su Jimmy, y no tenían buena cara. Es más, tenían una expresión de susto que a Harry le recordó todas las ocasiones cuando encontraba a Mundungus en situaciones un poco comprometedoras.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo Ginny, _tan intuitiva cómo siempre_, pensó Harry.-. Teddy, me respondes ahora mismo-, agregó cuando no le dijeron nada. El hijo de Remus tragó saliva ruidosamente.

-Madrina- empezó. No era su madrina, pero a Ginny le encantaba que la llamara así, de esa forma la "apaciguaba"-, fuimos a la cocina por unos encargos de James y él... bueno...-, el pobre Lupin no sabía ni que decir, frotaba sus manos constantemente, evidenciaba que fuera lo que fuera a decir no sería lindo-... él.. bueno...

-¡Suéltalo ya!- gritó Harry, para asombro de todos, incluído él mismo.

-¡No está!- dijo Fred con un grito ahogado, estaba asustado por el comportamiento de su tío favorito, porque Harry siempre le consentía todo lo que su papá no podía por estar bajo la vigilia de Angelina-alcón-Weasley.

Esas simples dos palabras crearon una nube de confusión en las cabezas del matrimonio Potter, en primer lugar a Ginny le parecía maravilloso que su bebé no se casara. No porque su nue..nue..nuera no fuera buena, sino porque James era un bebé aún, era el bebé de Ginny, ella no lo quería compartir con nadie. Luego estaba Harry, quien estaba empezando a creer que su hijo mayor era un idiota, ¿no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Abandonar a la mujer que quería, quien espantosamente, tenía un carácter peor que el de Molly y Ginny juntas?

Después los jóvenes tenían sus propias ideas: Ted creía que era demasiado ingenuo, ¿cómo cayó en el viejo truco de "traíganme un vaso de agua y algo de comer, me estoy muriendo de los nervios, ¿ya vieron la fiera con la que me voy a casar?"?, viejo, viejo truco...; Fred pensaba que su hermano-primo-mejor amigo estaba demente y se iba a aparecer a último minuto para hacer una entrada espectacular, así, exactamente cómo él estaba acostumbrado a hacer...; y Albus, bueno, él pensaba que tenía buen material para atormentar a su hermano cuando apareciera ¿el GRAN Jamer Sirius Potter asustado por un matrimonio? Célebre Griffindor...

Ron apareció ahí, probablemente enviado por la señora Weasley, al ver las caras de todos ni se inmutó, dijo el recado y se iba a marchar, cuando Harry le pidió ayuda.

Misión: encontrar a James Sirius Potter... Saber dónde se había metido ese... Maldito lío.

Ginny estaba fúrica con Harry, ¡su bebé quería ser libre! ¿Por qué no lo dejaba? Harry estaba fúrico con Ron, porque se le fue la lengua, le contó a Hermione con una voz tan fuerte que media Madriguera se enteró... aunque...

-¡Ron!- dijo Harry radiante y abrazó con fuerza a su mejor amigo- ¡Eres un genio!- Lo volvió a abrazar y casi lo besa y todo. Ya sabía dónde estaba su "queridito" Jimmy.

Salió corriendo y todos los que estaban en la sala empezaron a formular ideas bien encaminadas acerca de la dudosa cordura del _elegido_.

Encontró el agujero que hacía años habían hecho él y James cerca de la Madriguera. él se había encargado de volverlo confortable. Se parecía a la casita del árbol de detrás de su casa, pero ese agujero era sólo de James y él.

Entró a duras penas y lo vió. Estaba sentado en un sofá rojo lleno de pelusas. James clavó sus ojos cafés en los verdes de su padre. Con ese gesto se entendieron a la perfección. Harry se sentó en el sofá con pelusas y abrazó a su hijo.

-Me da miedo- dijo James con un susurro.

-A mi también me dió miedo- aseguró Harry-, no pude dormir en toda la semana previa. pero en cuanto veía a tu madre mis miedos se quedaban en nada, sólo existía ella y la promesa de estar a su lado toda la vida. Me hacía feliz-. Harry tomó de los hombros a su hijo, tenía los ojos de Ginny...- Tu la quieres, yo lo sé. Y ella te quiere. Sé valiente, porque sólo si arriesgas ganas.

Harry vió decisión en su hijo y salieron del agujero en el cual se escondían de Ginny, Molly, Hermione, Angelina, Fleur... bueno, todas las mujeres de esa casa, más por las travesuras de James, sin embargo a su hijo le gustaba ser acompañado.

Y ahora se dirigían a la casa, a enfrentar a varias fieras y un futuro incierto. Pero James sabía que pasara lo que pasara su padre estaría para él. Y Harry, bueno, él sabía ya exactamente cuales palabras usar cuando su hijo le diera un nieto, y estuviera tan aterrado como él mismo cuando James nació. Es un camino desconocido, pero, puede ser el mayor logro de todos.


End file.
